Dairy of A High School Girl
by KreideMausi
Summary: American girl with Japanese roots moves to Japan to live with old friends of the family, the Kurosaki's. Rated for Language and posible seens later on. Dairy format.


The Dairy of a High School Girl

Note: this is a fictional story. If characters relate to real life people, this is not on purpose. Gomen for any inconvenience. Please continue with the story. This is a FanFic(Fan Fiction) of Bleach. All characters used belong to Tite Kubo and company. One characer might be known to the Naruto fans out there, though this is not her. More info in the foot note of that section.

Chapter 1

August 1, 2007

11:58 pm

Today I found out I was moving too Japan, which would be wonderful, I mean I know a lot of Japanese and all, but I will leave behind all my friends and the schools there have uniforms. I am not very sure I want to move to Japan, besides the fact that I leave my friends here, I can always write or call them, I have to go alone at first because my family has to pack and that will take till December (seriously) and they want me there to start the new school year, my first year of high school. My friends will find out tomorrow at the trip to the mall we planned, boy are they going to be pissed at me. By the way, we all promised we would graduate(sp?) high school together… I'm doomed…

I hope my parents thought long and hard about this because it may be hard to find jobs where we're going… now that I think about it, why are we moving anyway??? I'll ask tomorrow… I hope it's not some stupid reason like my little brother wants to go there, or something like that.

By the way, since you are a new diary, I'll tell you a little about me. My dad is very ill; he has lung cancer and will die soon. I think his dream was to watch the sunrise in every country in the world, or at least the well know ones, so we do a lot of traveling, and we can afford it, too. I mean, my dad owns a very successful business, won the $205,000,000 lottery, and works at a high end company; we should have enough money to travel the world. I often get to bring one or two friends along, too, and since I only have a couple really close friends, it works out great. My mom is the most embarrassing person on earth; she treats me like a three year old, even in public!!! She is doctor; I forget what she specializes in… Anyway, her dream is to rid the world of sickness… and frowns!!! My mom may be a pain in the but, but she can be cool and caring, too…… don't tell her I said that, `Kay??? My brother is older than me. He can be such a pain… like right now, he is trying to unlock my door to see what I am doing… GO AWAY DAMMIT!!!!!!!! Gomenesai, I had to do that he fond a way in… again, gomenesai. By the way gomenesai means I am sorry in Japanese… I think so at least… anyway, back to my brother. He is only a few minutes older than me… he is such a pain and I have nothing else to say… OH!!! NAMES!!! My dad's name is Satoshi Abarai, my mom's is Hikari Abarai, my older brother's is Renji Abarai, and my name is Aniko Abarai. I love to draw, (more doodle[=3] , but anyway….) write poems, practice sword fighting with my brother(yes my brother, he is cool but a pain most of the time because he is overprotective… oh well!!!), karate(sp?), read(anything), and play my guitar(acoustic or electric). I am a complete tomboy according to all the people who know me. The things I hate most are, this might sound weird but, shopping for anything but books, dresses(you can't even get me near one), the color pink, and anything girly. My favorite place is the hill outside my neighborhood with the old Sakura tree at the top.

I have to get some sleep… It's one in the morning… Goodnight!!!

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

August 2, 2007

11:26 pm

I knew it!!!!! My friends are PISSED!!!! They were so mad that they didn't talk to at all after they heard 'The News'… Why are teenage girls so harsh??? That is all I want to know…. TT^TT when I came home the first thing I did was grab a chocolate, despite my mom's protests about dinner, and locked myself in my room… my family is still trying to get me to open up the door and tell them what happened. I am going to go out to my favorite place, better known as Sakura Hill. Oh, by the way, I haven't said a word since I told my friends 'The News'. I am typing, not talking, by the way…

…….I have just decided, I am not going to say a word for the rest of my life… I will only write what I have to say…. Oh yeah… I have to learn how to read kanji… Great, just great…. Can my life get any worse???

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

August 5, 2007

1:31 am

Sorry for not writing in a while I haven't had the chance, seeing as I have to pack my stuff, avoiding my family, avoiding my friends, sneaking out, not talking, and so many other things… I have now officially been declared nocturnal… I wake up at dusk; go to bed at dawn or early morning. I have only a few things to left to pack… FINALLY!!!! I have to return to a normal sleeping pattern soon, like two days from now soon… dang, I have to stay up all day in the morning, oh, wait it is morning…. Upps… *sigh* I have to stay up is my point… all I have to pack is my laptop, a few(ten) manga books, my mp3, and that's it. You are a document on my computer(laptop) so I can write on the plane, too… I might disturb my neighbors… oh well… my friends have tried to call me numerous times and are coming over tomorrow to see me before I leave…. What a joy, backstabbing friends to see me when I finally got over the last time I saw them…. I am so happy, really, very happy….. Oh who am I kidding, I am so mad at them I don't want to see their faces…. Oh well, I will anyway…

My family is fed up with trying to get me to talk, Nii-san*(Renji) even stopped talking…. Oh, yeah, Nii-sanwill be on the flight with me, Mom and Dad won't be coming at first…. Not till December because they get the pleasure of packing everything we own up and sending it to us one box at a time… oh, joy... oh yeah, me and brother have the house next door to a clinic that our mom will work at, even if it was a family owned clinic. We will go over there if we need anything. That family supposedly has a boy about our age, Nii-san hopes he goes to school because then he will know somebody, instead of knowing no one…. I think that would be great, but I doubt it will happen that way knowing our luck…. I sound emo, don't I??? Oh well….

I hope I have everything packed… I should check… besides, if I sit here any longer I will fall asleep….. It is now seven o'clock in the morning….. I'll go check my bags now, and finish packing…

Signing Out

Aniko Abarai

*Older Brother

2:30 pm

Oi… my 'friends' are here…. Not good….. They are bugging me by saying sorry for not talking to you it's just that you caught us off guard and whatever…. I spaced in the middle of it…. opps….. They are now getting the phone # and address from my parents….. Want sucks even more is that they are staying the night…… Crap, I have to spend the rest of tomorrow with them too…… Gomen if I sound a little grumpy, I have been up since, oh, about 9:00 in the evening, yesterday. My 'friends' keep saying that I look a little tired and that I have bags under my eyes….. I really don't care at this point; I mean I can always sleep on my plane…. Besides, I'll just crash layer anyway…. That is going to piss off my so called 'friends'. They are looking over my shoulder right now… don't think I didn't notice, Bakas. Oh! I finished packing; I have everything packed now… I just have to put my laptop in my travel-on bag…. Yay…..

So sleepy….. I have to stay up at least until 10:00 tonight……. Great…….. My still can't figure out why I am not saying anything, to them or my parents…… they keep asking my brother but he won't say anything ether….. Great, they are looking over my shoulder again…….. Maybe I should spell it out on here….. I think I will………. In a few minutes I have something to say first……I hope you are paying attention to this, Bakas. I hope you will forget about me and move on without me. You can write, just don't expect a letter back. Now, ii will tell(type) you why I will not speak… I have gone mute because of what has been going on in my life, and yes, it is also in your fault here that I am now mute…. I will not say a word to anyone anymore, oh; by the way, Nii-san is also mute. Don't cry…. Please don't cry…… I don't want to hear it, Ai….. Yeah I know that I am in fault for making Sakura cry, but I don't want to hear it, okay????

Life sucks…….. I think I am going emo….. Oh well…. I just don't care anymore…. I guess I won't show any emotion anymore ether…… just have a blank face, all the time…. Maybe even scowl…. I will never show emotion again.

Ever.

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

August 6, 2007

10:43 am

I finally woke up… Ai and Sakura are my friends. Their full names are Ai Poppins and Sakura Haruno*. They are truly really good friends, but are just so moody….. I was always the mellow one anyway…. I guess I will miss them and I may write, too… it's just that I was so moody yesterday from lack of sleep that I went off on them for no real reason….. I guess I'll say gomenesaior something… or at least type it to them….. I am the first one up, like always…I will just wait till they wake up….. I need to eat something or else I will pass out… I didn't eat last night… come to think of it, I rarely ever eat anymore….. Not good…. I thought I was forgetting something when I became nocturnal….. My mom opened the blinds and blinded me just now…. She just doesn't see me anymore….. At least that's what it seems like….. She also doesn't seem as happy, ether….. Uh-oh….. I hope my dad is okay…… now that I think about it, he did go to the hospital yesterday, I thought it was for a checkup…. But he didn't come home withus, ether… I guess I shouldn't just space things out like I have been lately…….. I'll write a note to my mom to ask what's up with Dad…

My brother is probably up by now….. My brother and I are really close now; we can understand each other without saying one word… I think it comes from not saying anything for a few days…… I have to go on a plane on the 8th… I hope the flight isn't too long….. I mean I have nothing to do besides read, type, or listen to music… oh well…. I will go see if my brother is up, he may help me make breakfast….. I just have to grab my notebook… just in case…

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

*Gomen, not from Naruto™. Completely different person. Again, Gomen

1:26 pm

My 'friends' just left….. I feel very lonely…… I told them Gomenesaiand they said it was okay and they understand that I was grumpy from lack of sleep and we enjoyed the rest of the morning together II wish I could have spent a little more time with them……. I hope they write… I will write back, if I have the time…. I will probably be busy over there…. I have to go, my parents are calling. My dad is okay; he just had to spend the night at the hospital for no real reason. He is as crazy as ever…. So is my mom….. Yay… -_-U… I have to go listen to them explain the rules for in Japan….. I hope they don't brag it out like last time they explained rules…. Wish me luck….

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

August 7, 2007

12:39 pm

I get on the plain tonight and will be in Japan in the morning……I hope I don't have to go to school right away….. I and Nii-san will be alone till December…. Great. Nii-san is also in charge till my parents come… even better… I just know that he will make me talk again ounce he does….. I hope the neighbors are nice and stay out of our business… I was told that there are four people living there: Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and their father. Their last name is Kurosaki. I wonder who the boy is and who is oldest…. Oh well, I will find out when I get there…..

Nii-sansays he knows a lot of people in Japan, I don't know how though…. I wish I did. We used to tell each other everything…. I wonder who those people are???? I should eat lunch….. Maybe later… I hope the people he knows are nice and don't bully me…. I wonder what people will say about me being mute…. I really don't care what they think, it's just that I am curious…… I hope I can eat lunch alone, if I eat with someone I might start talking again… the flight will be hours long, I am not sure how many hours, though…

I wonder what the TV shows will be like… wow… that was so random…. Oh well…. Life will be so different there…. I hope like it there… I finally know how to read Kanji; I have been learning it nonstop…

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

10:49 pm

I have to get up early tomorrow because of the flight to Japan….. I wish I could stay a little longer….. my friends are going to see me off tomorrow to….. I am going to move in on the 10th, a day later than we arrive, because we have to make sure we have our entire luggage….. We will be staying in the Kurosaki home until then… lucky us… I wish I could stay in our apartment instead of their house…. I should get some sleep….. yeah, I think I will go to bed now….

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

August 8, 2007

11:23 am

I am at the airport right now eating my last lunch I the United States…. I hope my friends and parents don't start crying….. that would just suck….. my flight leaves at 1 o'clock this afternoon. My brother is excited that we get to move to Japan and is talking nonstop now…I still haven't said a word to my friends and/or family….. I haven't even shown any emotion…. I hope I don't break down when we leave….. I don't know if that will happen, but probably not….. I have to finish my lunch and go to a few shops before I board the plane…

Signing Out,

Aniko Abarai

6:19 pm

Being on this plane is killing me. My brother won't shut up, I feel like a sardine in these seats, it's loud and smelly, the lady in front of me won't bother to look at her baby who happens to be crying nonstop, and I have a headache from hell... I hope we get there soon, I don't know how much more of this I can take... I just want to go to sleep and never wake up again... The past few hours have been torchure. when I finally get to sleep, the stewaress has to wake me up to see if I needed a pillow or a tray of food or some other damn thing that put me in a really bad mood.... Might as well try to sllep again...

Signing out,

Aniko Abarai


End file.
